Conventionally, it has been necessary to use a device having a plural number of inputs in order to perform signal integration, It has also been necessary to use different devices having the same number of inputs as a number of signals applied for a particular integration.
When the same circuit for each particular integration is realized in an IC, many libraries of the IC have been necessary, which is very inefficient.